


like summer gives to the rain

by feralphoenix



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Innuendo, Morning After, Other, Polyamory, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: Ralsei shares some breakfast with his fellow legendary heroes after they spend the night.
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	like summer gives to the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost2ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost2ghost/gifts).



> _(you know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep_ – tenderness between people is nothing other than awareness of the possibility of relations without purpose)
> 
> for a friend who wanted to see a Particular Atmosphere the morning after this trio's second time. ;33cccc

Kris takes the coffee, which you weren’t expecting—you set it out wondering if Susie might like some, if she isn’t really a hot cocoa or tea sort of monster. You know you shouldn’t judge by appearances but she also just doesn’t seem like the type, but there she is swooping up the hot cocoa mug. You pull the teacup towards yourself and turn it around on the saucer, delicate; even just touching it with your bare finger pads it’s still very warm.

“Bit overkill much?” Susie asks in between licking chocolate off the corners of her mouth, gesturing at the breakfast spread with her free hand. “I’m super not complaining but this is sure a lot of food, how early did you even get up?”

The ends of your scarf curl up automatically, beneath the table where neither of your fellow heroes will see it. “It is… a little bit silly, isn’t it?” you say, a nervous laugh in the back of your throat. “I know that food from my world won’t really be filling for you, but I just… I wanted to be hospitable.”

“Hospitable,” Susie repeats, and laughs. “If your idea of _hospitality_ is _kiddie sportsball team bake sale_ I for one could get used to it. Like, I think most of this stuff’s the kinda quality you could find on a food porn blog? It’s pretty fuckin’ impressive, is what I’m trying to say here.”

You giggle a little. Kris doesn’t add anything to the conversation, but that’s because they’ve pulled a plate of petit fours over to them and are quietly eating them one by one.

It’s… well, it’s a fib, a bit, that you only started making sweets for breakfast because you’d had an attack of the manners. It’s just that… well…

You weren’t expecting to feel so awkward and overwhelmed when you woke up! Kris and Susie had both still been asleep and they’d been all _naked_ and you hadn’t known where to look, looking would’ve felt so _rude_ somehow even after the past night and you um, would probably get all excited if you stayed in the bedroom mulling over it… so the real truth is, getting up and heading to the kitchen to make an ambitious breakfast spread was actually you running away.

All of the romance novels you’ve read say that it’s supposed to be the _first_ time that’s awkward and a big deal, after all, so… You thought that since you’d already all had your turn fumbling—and in the woods, at that!—now everything was going to be just… fun and nice. And that’s not to say that last night _wasn’t_ fun and nice, but…

Maybe you just underestimated sleeping together, is all. It wasn’t your first _time_ anymore altogether but it _was_ the first time your friends had actually _slept over._ It’s the first time you’ve shared a bed, and it was the first time you all actually took all your clothes off, the first time you didn’t keep your glamour up during… That’s still so many new things. Maybe not _everything_ was new, but there were still so _many_ new things that maybe you were doomed to awkwardness nonetheless.

It, um. It sure did help that you had more practical knowledge of what to do, though. That’s about as close as you can bring your brain to _that_ without wanting to start all over again, and there simply isn’t time.

You let go of your teacup and rest your hands in your lap, steeple your fingers. “Um… it really _won’t_ cause trouble for either of you, will it? That you stayed overnight…”

Kris’ fork stops in midair for a moment, pink pastry still speared on the end. When they resume eating it’s much slower, and through their hair their eyes suddenly look tired.

“It shouldn’t,” Susie says. “I mean like we gotta go back eventually because there’s school and shit, and we also gotta eat, like, physical food at some point. But y’know.” And she clears her throat. “It also shouldn’t get us in trouble to… stay over every once and a while in the future. Like. Uh. If you guys wanna.”

There’s a look of almost impending panic in her eyes, as if she’s afraid she’s just said too much, but—aww, Susie. You can barely stay seated, you want to clap your hands in joy; you alleviate the urge by letting your scarf squirm in cheery twirls beneath the table. “Oh, Susie. That—that would be wonderful, if you would both like to, and if you can. We don’t even…” You cough and drop your gaze, suddenly conscious of your still-white fur, unmade. “We don’t even have to do anything like this if anyone isn’t… isn’t in the mood, it’s just nice to have company.”

“Nah, it’s,” Susie says. You dare a peek up to find her scratching the back of her head, and find yourself unsure where to look again: You never thought you’d wind up so weak to the sight of someone’s hands, but hers are so _big,_ and you can’t think of the muscles and tendons bunching in her hand and forearm or you will super duper expire right here at the breakfast table. “It’s, like, nice??? I wouldn’t’a even come back for a round two if I hadn’t thought round one wasn’t worth repeating or whatever.”

Kris sniggers behind their coffee cup, a little flash of white teeth, the corners of their eyes crinkling. The edge of the coffee cup presses against their mouth a little and You WILL Die, you’re too gay to withstand that sight after learning what the consistency of human lips feels like against skin, your palms are tingling and you’re suddenly sweating. On the floor your toe claws have popped out and are digging into the rug. Then there’s the other part of you, that wants to run out into the fields and skip for joy just to see them looking happy, gleeful that they’re pleased because of you. It’s all very confusing, and you would be grateful when Kris opens their mouth to speak except that what they _say_ is, “Heh. _Come_ back.”

Susie snorts and points a meaty finger at them. “Shut your fuck,” she says, muzzle all wrinkled and every _single_ one of her teeth showing. Why are they joking about this, _why do they keep being hot at you,_ what did you ever do to deserve this. You’re not even sure if you mean that thought as a complaint or happy disbelief, you’re just going to die.

“You’re laughing.”

“Never said it’s not _funny.”_

“At least we’re living up to our team name now,” they go on, and Susie snorts again while you groan, actually mostly in honest dismay this time.

“Hell yeah, Fuck Squad,” Susie says, and she leers deliberately at you. “We _ride_ together, we _die_ together.”

You’re reduced finally to making wordless whiny noises in protest. Kris spills coffee onto their plate laughing and nearly chokes, and you reach up with your scarf and a timid hand to pat their back until they can breathe. It’s nice to have something to do with your hands that’s not sex-related. Their cape is firmly on and it cloaks their spine and shoulder blades, so you don’t even have to think about stroking their bare skin… except that _you just did_ uggGGGgghghghGHGhghgh good going Ralsei, this is the WORST.

At last Kris coughs and clears their throat and straightens up, and you can pull your hand and scarf back like they’ve scalded you—a tableau that Susie is still grinning toothily at, her eyes gleaming from the gaps in her uncombed bangs.

“Maybe we don’t die _together,_ yet,” Kris says quietly, grin returning, “but that’s something we can probably try and practice for. If we want.”

Susie cackles. You sink back against your chair and make a face at them both.

You almost—wish you were the kind of Darkner who could join them in their apparent fun, making dirty jokes and being playfully mean. _Almost._ Someone in this outfit has to have some gosh darn dignity, and if that has to be you, that’s a destiny you can live with.

At last Kris sighs and leans back in their chair too. This time they set their fork down altogether, and they don’t look at you or Susie or even the remaining food, just the far wall. “I don’t think… at this point we can make any…, guarantees, or anything, but.” They seem for a moment _unhappy,_ worn, and there’s a sharp pang in your chest as you think of you and them in the Card Castle jail cell. “I still wanna… I’m willing to, to just, at least, see where this goes?”

For a moment there Susie looks like she’s debating steering this conversation away from Sincere Feelings and back into Dirty Jokes Land, but instead she shrugs. “Eh, I think that’s fair. How ‘bout you, Ralsei?”

There’s something fluttery and fidgety in your chest that makes it hard to sit still, and you tuck your hands underneath your legs not to show it, but you beam at your friends. “I do too. I’m… I’m having a really good time. This, with friends, it’s… it’s so nice. We don’t… have to necessarily rush to set terms, or decide anything yet. I think it’s okay to take this as it comes.”

A beat, here. Susie’s eyebrows raise, and Kris hides a poorly-stifled smile behind their gloved hand, and—

_“Noooooo,”_ you say, voice going high-pitched. “That wasn’t on purpose, _you guys—”_

That’s all it takes to get them both to start laughing, but you can’t really be upset when you’re giggling along with them. So you let your teammates, your friends, your—partners maybe, have the moment.


End file.
